


Welcome to Paradise

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, Aromantic Malia Tate, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Secret Relationship, at first, just for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the most noticeable punk kid starts to hook up with the popular, sorority RA? And when her father's boyfriend moves in and things seem to start being serious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London Calling

Malia dropped down from the stone wall to meet Stiles and her father. It was still a bit strange that her father was dating a guy her age but she didn’t protest really. Just as long as Stiles didn’t talk about his sex life with her father with her. But the little punk child walked across the lawn in her black Doc Martens, ignoring the mud on them. She had on black denim shorts, showing off a tattoo of a coyote infront of the moon on her thigh. Her Minor Threat shirt was cover in holes and rested under her denim vest that had studs and various patches that went from fuck off to the anarchy symbol to a feminist symbol. She had a side cut that was half an inch long with a paw print tattoo behind her ear. She had two piercings on her bottom lip and gages that she could fit a quarter in them. She left her bag in her professor’s office, knowing she wouldn’t even care because she had to come back to a class with her.

She found Stiles and Peter sitting outside of the caferitra. Stiles was wearing skinny jeans with a Green Day shirt that was tight on him and she was sure Peter was happy with it. He had on black and white, hi-top converse. She could see he had on clear plugs in his ear. While her father had on a pair of glasses, thick rimmed ones, and was wearing one of his now famous v-neck shirts and had on a pair of jeans with a hole in one knee. He also had a pair of the same shoes Stiles wore. His half-sleeve tattoos of various werewolves and moons wear seeable but both Malia and Stiles knew under the shirt was some more.

Peter was a hardcore punk until he found out his girlfriend was pregnant and he ended up raising Malia himself. And he couldn’t be the leather jacket, patchwork pants, mohawk punk Malia knew he could be. He had to conform to get a job to support her. Though he was fucken good at it. The Hale family became millionaires. He was a businessman and was good at it.

Malia took a seat in between the two and saw there was a plate of food for her already. Tacos with everything on it with water to drink. She looked at the two.

“Which one got me food?” She asked knowing either of the two would have. Stiles was her best friend. They liked the same music, had very similar beliefs, and went to shows alot and got into fights with others. Especially when they would go to bars. That was a perk of him dating her father, she got a Stiles for a friend.

“Daddy-o did this time. So thank him.” Stiles said as she started to eat.

“Thanks dad.” She said with her mouth full. Peter looked at her.

“You could atleast not talk with your mouth full.” He said. She looked at him and flipped him off which caused Stiles to laugh.

“It’s funny how much father and child you two are.” He said. They both looked at Stiles which caused him to be quite.

“Sorry.” He said.

Peter smirked and looked at his child. “Are you still going to have your bonfire with Stiles and that other boy you hang out with. What’s his name?” Peter snapped his fingers as he tried to remember.

“Scott. And his girlfriend is going to be there with us. Oh and little Liam will be joining us too. We’ll make him into a little punk rocker. He’s such a little baby face.” Stiles said.

“I can’t wait to take him to get his first tattoo.” Malia said.

“Is it going to be stupid like that pizza slice on your ass?” Peter asked. Malia looked at it.

“I got it to piss you off. And it worked.” Malia said.

“He has something planned so dont worry.” Stiles said.

* * *

Malia stood infront of the fire, drinking from her flask as Liam sat beside her. He was dressed in a varsity jacket with a red shirt on under it with blue jeans on. Stiles and Scott were chasing each other. Scott was one of those handsome guys everyone wanted except that he had small gages in his ear, smaller than Stiles. He had a tattoo of two black bands on his arm. He was wearing black, skinny shorts that went to his knees and a black and red flannel button up. None of the four was wearing their shoes because of the sand. Stiles tackled Scott to the ground and caused the two to laugh.

“Why do they always chase each other?” Liam asked.

“Why not?” Malia pulled out her phone and turned on The Bouncing Souls. Liam rolled his eyes as Scott’s phone went off. He pulled it out as the two stood up.

“Hey, Kira wants to bring a couple of people. One is her pledge sister and the other is her big which is like her mentor. She wants them to meet us.” Scott looked at mostly Malia since the beach was her property, well mostly Peter’s but she had say.

“Who is it?” Malia took a sip.

“Allison Argent is her sister and her big...Lydia Martin.” Malia groaned and they all looked at her.

“Really? That bitch pisses me off in my gender and pop culture class.” Malia said.

“Lydia’s a math major. Why is she in your gender class?” Stiles asked.

“I dunno. I think it’s her minor.” Malia sat on the sand.

“Oh. But can Kira bring them?” Scott asked.

“I don’t care.” The punk girl lined down on the sand.

“I’ll tell her it’s good.” Scott said. Stiles walked over to her. He looked down at her.

“Want me to grab the vodka?” He asked.

“And more beer.” Malia held up her flask. Stiles took it, opening the cap.

“Is that’s what’s in your flask? Beer? Malia, you know better.” Stiles sniffed it. He was a bit confused by the smell.

“No. That has coke and whiskey in it. Put some Vodka in it.” Malia said as Stiles took a sip.

“Got it your royal highness. I’ll be back.” Stiles headed to the house. Liam looked at the girl beside him.

“...wanna fuck later?” He asked. Malia was someone who honestly had sex for the sake of sex. If she wanted it, she would have it with whoever she wanted. It was mostly the same person, Liam, but she would throw in girls now and then. She didn’t really care. She looked at him.

“Not tonight Liam. Surprised you haven’t asked me for a date.” She laughed which caused the boy to laugh.

“Jesus, I wouldn’t want to date you. You would be a difficult girlfriend to maintain. We’re fuck buddies. That’s all.” He said. Malia pushed him a bit as they saw headlights.

“Well the Greeks are here...What sorority is Kira pledging to?” Malia asked.

“Alpha Gamma Phi.” Scott said.

“Oh the annoying bitches? Why Kira? Why?” Malia yelled. She knew they might have heard her, but she didn’t care. Scott grinned and went over to the girl.

“Because she’s getting a scholarship from it. Not all of us can pay right away.” He said.

“Sorry my dad’s rich.” Malia said.

“Hey guys!” Malia and Liam stood up as Scott turned around.

They saw three girls walking towards them. One of them was a asian girl wearing a black button up with flowers on on it and diem skinny jeans. She had a pair of black and white Vans in her hands and a matching septum piercing that match. There was a girl on each side of her. One had brown hair pulled up into a bun. She was wearing a plaid blue and grey button up, under a leather jacket with black skinny jeans and had some boots in her hands. Then there was a redhead with her hair pulled back with a red headband and she was wearing a tight red skirt with a white blouse that had a couple of buttons undone and she had red heels in her hands.

“Oh lookie, the sorority is here.” Malia said. Scott pulled Kira into a hug.

“So this is Malia. Kira told us you might bash us for being greek.” The Brunette said. Malia put a finger on her nose and pointed at her.

“Ding Ding Ding.” She said before she started to laugh.

“She’s been drinking already hasn’t she?” Kira asked.

“Whiskey. Stiles is going to get more for us.” Malia said.

“Stilineksi is here?” The redhead asked.

“Yeah. So which is Lydia and which is Allison?” Liam asked pointing at them.

“The redhead is Lydia and the other one is Allison.” Malia said.

“Oh yeah. We have class together don’t we?” Lydia tilted her head.

“Yep and I want to punch you in the face everytime you speak in class cause you’re opinions are stupid.” Malia put her hands in her pocket.

“Oh those feelings are mutual. I get tired of you quoting punk songs in class.” Lydia said. Scott, Kira, and Liam turned to her and saw Malia was trying not to lash out or to beat the girl.

“Those quotes get me hundreds on my papers you idiot. That’s my major.” Malia said.

“Which is funny as hell. You’re a feminist and a Gender and Women Studies major but you don’t identify as female.” They saw Stiles headed towards them with Peter carrying a cooler with food on top of it. Stiles had blankets in his hands. Malia looked at him.

“Shut up!” She barked.

“Malia be nice.” Peter sat the cooler down as Stiles did the same with the blankets., “Now you have an assortment of beer and you’re vodka is in there too.” Liam went over to it, opening it and handing everyone a beer.

“Oh it’s the fancy ones.” Scott said as he opened his.

“Work gave me them and I don’t like them. Figure you guys would want some high class beer.” Peter said.

“Pilsner Urquell. Czech Republic.” Lydia said.

“Oh. You’re familiar with this beer?” Peter crossed his arms as everyone looked at it.

“I’m more familiar with wine but being Greek has it’s perks.” Lydia smiled as she opened it and took a sip.

“Impressive. Hello Kira. Nice to see you dear.” Peter said.

“Nice to see you too Peter.” She said.

“Stop being friends with my friends!” Malia said as she took her flask and took a sip.

“Well it doesn’t help that my boyfriend is part of your friend group but I did agree to leave you guys alone for this. So have fun and don’t kill anyone. Call if someone is hurt or something.” He said. Peter gave Stiles a kiss before he left. Allison’s jaw dropped.

“Wow.” She said.

“Yep. He’s fucking my dad.” Malia said.

“Just drink.” Stiles said. Malia nodded her head and did so.

 

 


	2. The World's in Shambles

Stiles and and Malia sat on the wall as they watched Scott ride his skateboard, doing ollies and spins. Malia took a drag of her cigarette and gave Stiles it. Malia was done with classes for the day and both Stiles and Scott had one last class left for the day. Malia looked around and noticed Lydia was walking with some blonde hair girl in solid black and in high heels. She noticed they were holding hands too. Malia smirked.

“Who the fuck is Lydia dating?” She asked. Stiles looked over.

“Dude, that’s Erica. You know that hot chick we see at Fangs.” Stiles said. Malia looked at him.

“Really? Lydia Martin, The RA and Greek Genius is dating Erica Reyes. Holy Shit.” Malia took it back, quickly taking a drag afterwards. Scott skated over towards them and looked up at them.

“Hey Stiles, Time?” He asked. Stiles pulled out his phone and Malia saw it was a picture of her father with something covering his dick. Malia groaned and Stiles chuckled.

“So you know, you’re dad and I will be fucking tonight.” Malia groaned.

“Scott, can I crash in your room so I can avoid the fuck parade?” Malia looked at him as Scott laughed.

“Yeah. I’ll give you the keys. My roommate left for...well he never showed up so his bed is free. It’s made an all.” Scott reached into his pocket and tossed Malia the keys.

“Thanks.” Malia said.

“Welcome now Stiles, time” He said.

“We have to head to class.” Stiles grabbed his bag and jumped down to Scott.

“Where’s Kira at?” Malia jumped down.

“Her dorm. Same apartment complex as mine but third floor. 366. Warning, Lydia’s her suitemate and Allison is Kira’s roommate.” Scott said. Malia groaned.

“Wonderful. I’ll see you later. Text me when you’re out and we can drink.” Malia said.

“Got it.” Scott said before they started to leave.

Malia grinned as she headed to the apartments on campus. She used Scott’s keys to get inside and headed up to Kira’s room. When she got to the third floor, she could hear yelling coming from the apartment. She grinned as he heard. Lydia was kinda of chilled at the bonfire and even in class but she’s never heard her yell. She went to the door and knocked on it. The door open and saw it was Allison. She put her finger up and pulled her inside. Malia smirked as she was pulled into living room. Kira was on the couch and her eyes were widen as she listen. she saw Malia.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked.

“Came to chill with you. What the fuck is going on?” Malia looked at Lydia’s door as they could hear the yelling.

“Lydia and Erica came back and next thing we know, they started to yell. Something about Erica refusing to go to a formal mixer tonight as her date. Erica actually hates the mixers and Lydia always makes her go to them. and Erica stood up to them. Lydia won’t go to the shows with Erica.” Allison said.

“Naw shit. The shows are brutal. Stiles came home once with a giant gash on his forehead. Speaking of boyfriend, I’m staying at yours. Stiles and my dad are going to be fucking tonight.” Malia said. Kira had a face of pity on.

“Oh god. Yeah. We’ve all walked on to them. Guess drinking will go on tonight?” Kira asked.

“Fuck yeah. Allison want to join?” Malia asked.

“I have a eight am.” She said as Lydia’s door flew open and Erica came out.

“You fucken Greek Bitch!” Erica said.

“Fuck off Erica!” Lydia yelled. Erica flipped her off and left, slamming the door behind her. Lydia took a deep breathe before she went back into her room. Kira looked at Allison.

“Should we go talk to her? See if she’s okay.” Kira said.

“No. We’re going to let her cool off. We went to high school together and she was like this then. You though might want to leave because you two do run in the same crowd.” Allison said.

“Got it. To your man's dorms.” Malia said as she headed out the door. Kira got up and followed her.

* * *

Peter came into the bedroom and found Stiles lying on the bed, naked. He could see the tattoo of a bat spreading between his shoulderblades. He had a similar pizza tattoo on his butt check which his was a result of a drunken night out with Malia. He also had one on his shin of a zombie skateboarding. Peter also knew he had an outline on his chest of the All Time Low logo. Peter slid onto the bed, running his hand on his ass. Stiles smiled which caused him to rolled onto his back.

“Look how beautiful you are.” He said. Stiles smiled.

“I guess you like what you see?” Stiles said. Peter took his hand and started to stroke him.

“Oh I do very much.” He said as he leaned down and kissed him.

“Good. I scared your daughter away for the night so it’s going just to be me and you tonight.” Stiles said.

“Oh very clever. Now pull yourself to the edge.” Peter got up and looked down. Just the simple stroking got Stiles hard. He smiled.

Stiles smirked. “Yes daddy.” He joked as he did as he was told.

Peter still smile. He got down on his knees and took ahold of Stiles cock. Stiles grinned as he watched. Peter was the master at teasing him. And even though Stiles was the bottom, Peter made sure he was pleased like a top from time to time.

Peter kissed his the tip a couple of times causing Stiles to fall back onto the bed. He put his hands on his forehead as he felt Peter keep kissing him there. Then he felt his cock slip into his mouth. He moaned a fuck as Peter started to blow him. Oh god Peter was amazing at this. Peter wouldn’t had been surprised if he taught Malia how to give one. Though with their relationship, no subject was off limits unless it was her father’s sex life with Stiles.

Peter held onto Stiles as he worked, hearing him moan in pleasure. He moved a hand towards Stiles’s hole. He took a finger and applied pressure. Stiles went nuts. He gripped onto his own hair as he started to whine. Peter pulled his dick out and rolled Stiles over. He gripped onto the boy’s ass before he placed his tongue down and teased him even more.

The punk child reached for the edge of the bed and gripped onto as he moved himself into Peter’s tongue. Peter stopped and looked at him. He stood up and unzipped his pants. Stiles grabbed his pants real quick, pulling out a condom. He handed it to Peter which made it be quickly snatched out of his hand. Peter quickly put it on and positioned himself. Slowly he went in. Stiles buried his face into the bed as he moaned.

“I’m going to make you come so hard.” Peter said as he moved his hips.

Stiles nodded his head as he moaned. Peter kept it slow for a bit. When he started to pick up speed, he gripped onto Stiles’s hips to hold onto him. With their size difference, Stiles was lifted off the bed a bit so Peter could move easier. Stiles tried to hold onto the bed but it was difficult. It didn’t take him too long to come. He let out a loud bellow as it happen and it caused Peter to smile. He dropped Stiles on the bed as he pulled out. Stile looked at him with a smile.

“Again?” He asked.

 

 


	3. Sheena is a Punk Rocker

Malia headed towards the dorms Scott, Kira, Allison, and Lydia were in. Kira texted her that the RA hasn’t left her room since the fight she had with Ercia which told them it was over. Malia and Scott had even seen Erica at the bar they always go to, Full Moon, drinking more than she usually did. So it was pretty serious. But she was heading over because Lydia had asked Kira to see if Malia would be willing to bring her the assignments from class. Well Kira more begged her to do it so Lydia would come out of the room.

Malia headed up the stairs and towards the room. She knocked on the door and stood there. She honestly didn’t want to be here and just sleep the day away but Peter forced her out of bed this morning. In high school, if she didn’t want to go, Peter didn’t make her (mostly cause she went to a private school and hated every second of it) but he forced her to go to college. she let out a yawn as Lydia opened the door. She stood there in her pjs and her hair pulled into a messy bun while Malia was across from her in a White Sublime tank which show claw mark tattoo on her left shoulder blade and black skinny jeans with her Docs on. Her backpack was hanging on one shoulder.

“What do you want?” Lydia asked.

“Kira told me you wanted me to bring you what you missed in class today.” She said.

“I asked her to get it from you.” She said as she crossed her arms. Malia groaned.

“Just let me in so I can explain it to you. It’s on my laptop.” She said. Lydia stared at her before she stepped aside. Malia came in and Lydia closed the door behind her.

“My room. You should know which one.” She said.

Malia saw it was clear. Lydia had hers marked while Kira and Allison’s had their names on it. Well Kira’s was a piece of duck tape. Either her or Scott ripped it off last time while they were drunk. Malia headed into Lydia’s room with the RA right behind her. When they were both in the room, Malia stopped and looked around.

Her room wasn’t what she expected. She expected it to be pink and high-class fashion. Instead she had her letters over her bed with butterflies around it. There were a few of framed photos that were symmetrical. One of them was Lydia and Allison at high school graduation, one was her being initiated into the sorority, one was her and her family and the other was her, Allison and some guy at prom. She could tell it was prom because of the dress. There was even a vanity in the room with what had to be all of Lydia’s cosmetics. She was afraid to look in the closet because there was a shoe rack beside it with what had to be atleast twenty pairs and Malia only had like four: Her Docs, Converse, Vans, and a pair of heels for when she was forced to wear dresses for Peter’s company events. She turned to Lydia as she closed the door.

“What did I miss?” She asked as she went to sit on the purple bed sheets. Malia pulled out her computer and looked around. She saw a desk behind her where it was covered in books and her laptop. She pulled out the chair and took a seat as her laptop booted up.

“We went over the paper we have to write at the end of the semester. Basically pick a movie or tv show and analyze it and write about the historical content of it. I have the requirements and everything on here.” She said. Lydia nodded her head.

“Alright...How well did you know Erica?” She asked. Malia looked at her.

“We’ve partied often. She’s not into the scene as much as me, Stiles and Scott are. Kira and Liam are getting into it like we are. But she’s a bitch at times and good in bed.” Malia said. Lydia gave her a surprised look which caused Malia to smirk.

“What?” She asked.

“Erica and I use to fuck. We’re on good terms.” Malia said.

“How...often?”

“Like three times. It was a no strings attach deal. Do you want me to send you this stuff?” She asked. Lydia looked at her.

“...Let’s fuck.” She said. Malia gave her the surprised look.

“Really?” She asked.

“...Yeah.” Lydia said. Malia put the laptop on the desk and stood up. She took off her shirt, standing there in just a black bra. She took the bra off and tossed on the floor. Lydia stared at her, not believing that Malia would really do this.

“So you know I do have ground rule. No kissing on the lips and I’m the top. Got it?” Lydia looked at her and nodded her head.

Malia went over to her and pulled her shirt off. She pushed Lydia down and started to kiss her chest. Lydia closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss. Malia ran her hands along her breast as her tongue flickered around the nipples. Lydia started to moan. Her hands went into Malia’s hair and held onto it. The punk took ahold of her waistband and pulled the pants down.

Her lips started to move down as she took her hand and went in between Lydia. She heard her gasp. She could also feel that she was wet already. That was even better. Malia stopped with her tongue and stood up. She looked down at Lydia as she started to rub her down there. Lydia’s hips arched upward as if she was trying to escape it. Slowly, Malia slid a finger in.

The sorority girl gasped as another finger went in. Malia grinned as she rubbed her clit with her other hand. Lydia grabbed onto her sheets and pulled them towards her. Oh this was so much better then Erica. Malia match the speed with both hands.

Then it happen. It was like wave after wave. Lydia gasped as she grabbed Malia. She stayed still for a second as she slowly opened her eyes. Malia stood there proudly. She pulled out and grabbed her shirt and bra. She looked back at Lydia as she put her bra on. Lydia didn’t see why she took them off. Lydia fell back onto the bed.

“If you ever want that again, send me a text.” She said. Lydia looked at her.

“What if I want to fuck you?” She asked. Malia grinned as she put her shirt back on.

“After a bit. I’ll email you the stuff on our paper.” She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door but stopped.

“Oh. One more rule, can’t tell anyone we’re fuck buddies cause I’m kinda of Liam’s but he knows i like to fuck girls. See ya Sorority.” She smacked the door frame before she left.

* * *

 

Lydia sat in the cafeteria, reading her text book. She would look up from time to time and to see who was coming in. Allison told her she would meet her there for lunch. She turned the page as someone sat down across from her. She saw it was Allison and she looked frizzled.

“You okay sweetie?” Lydia asked as she closed her book.

“I just freaked out during my test. I forgot everything.” Allison said.

“Hey it’s going to be alright. Trust me.” Lydia said. Allison nodded her head.

“Yeah. So I just saw Malia with Kira and Stiles.” Allison said.

Lydia looked at her. “So? Why is it important? Kira’s dating Scott who’s friends with the two punk kids.” Lydia took her fork and ate a forkful of green beans.

“Well it’s not that. But-oh you can see for yourself.” Allison pointed behind her.

Lydia turned her head and her eyes widen. Malia’s brown-blonde hair was now a teal color. A pure solid shade. She even noticed Stiles had some teal streaks in his hair as well.   Lydia turned back to Allison and she grinned at Lydia’s reaction.

“Yeah. That’s pretty wild.” Allison said.

“Well she’s a punk kid who does weird shit. Should we be really shocked?” Lydia asked.

“It’s the shade. I figure she would never do something with that shade ever. It’s loud.” Allison said.

“So is she.” Lydia smirked as the group walked over. Kira stopped and looked at them.

“Hey, do we have Sorority stuff tonight?” She asked.

Lydia had to think for a second. She ran the calendar through her head and then looked at Kira. “No. Why?” She asked.

“We got tickets to a show tonight and I wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything planned.” Kira smiled and held her hands together.

“What show?” Allison rested her chin in her hand as she looked at the girl.

“Well, it’s an art exhibit in an abandoned tunnel system and the artist has a band so they’re performing. I think Malia said the guy is friends with her dad and that’s how we were able to get the tickets. Plus Scott likes his art work and Stiles likes the music and Malia likes both and I’ve never heard of him till they told me about him. And he’s really good in both music and art. His name is Deucalion.” Kira said.

“That sounds pretty cool. Have fun at it.” Allison smiled.

“Yeah and if you need us, we’re just a phone call away.” Lydia gave a smile as well which caused Kira to smile even more.

“Thanks guys.” She said. She gave them both a side hug before she hurried to the line for food. Lydia smiled and watched her but noticed Malia looking over at her. She gave Lydia a grin before she started to walk.

 

 


	4. Search and Destory

Lydia lied on Malia’s bed as she looked at the artwork over her walls. There was three different symbols. Two had a Triskelion. One was more of a spiral symbol with Alpha, Beta, and Omega written by three spirals. The other was more of a Three-legged one. Then there was a wall with a solid circle and a circle around it. That one looked more spray painted on. They were the only artworks she had in her room.

She had a desk that was covered in a mess of paperwork and clothes that she was attaching patches too. Then there was a vinyl record player, cassette tape player and a cd player connected to speakers with a bookshelf of various tapes, vinyls, cds, and books beside it. Right by the bed was a end table with a lamp and alarm clock on it. The closet door was opened and she looked in and saw it was a mess.

Lydia looked over and saw Malia was reading one of her books for class. It was surprising when after they would have sex and she would read her textbooks or various books. They would end up just laying in bed for a bit because neither of the two would move for a bit or the other would pleasure the other. She looked at the teal hair that rested on her chest. Lydia wasn’t really a fan of it but moments like this, it was beautiful. Especially in the sunlight. Even Stiles’s streaks in his hair looked good in the sunlight. Malia looked over.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing...Are we going to go for another round or what?” Lydia asked.

“Up to you.” Malia said as the door opened and Liam came in. Malia looked at him as Lydia started to panic.

“What up Liam?” Malia asked.

“I left my notes here on your desk. Mind if I grab them?” He asked.

“Yeah sure. And don’t mind Lydia.” Malia went back to her book. Liam nodded as he went to the desk.

“How you doing Lydia?” Liam asked as he went over to the desk. Lydia looked at Malia and then at Liam.

“Um...fine...Why isn’t he freaking out about this?” She asked, looking at Malia.

“He’s my fuck buddy.” She said with a smile.

“Yep. By the way, Malia, I got my tattoo appointment. Wanna come along since you have the most tattoos out of all of us?” He asked as he pulled out his notes. Malia put her book on her chest and looked at him.

“What is it?”

“My lacrosse number and a stick. My parents agreed to pay it because it’s lacrosse.” He said.

“Aw. That’s adorable.” She smirked. Lydia looked at the two of them, surprised. Just how many people did Malia have stashed as her fuck buddies. Liam smiled as he got his notes.

“Malia, you free tonight?” Liam asked.

“Why?” She asked.

“I was hoping after you’re done here, you can help me study for Western Civilization since you had Davenport.” He said.

“Sure. I’ll let you know.” Malia said.

“Got it. See ya. Bye Lydia.” Liam waved before he left. Lydia sat there before she turned to Malia.

“How many fuck buddies do you have?” She asked.

“You and Liam are more of my repeats. I do alot of one night stands.” She rolled onto her side and looked at her.

“Really? Why?” Lydia asked.

“To why I tend to do just you and Liam or why I sleep around?” Malia asked. Lydia lied down on the bed, looking at Malia.

“Me and Liam.”

Malia shifted a bit. “Because you two will do something like this. Just lie with me and talk. Liam never would leave right after we had sex. He wanted to get to know me. It’s more of a friends with benefits with Liam. We’ll fuck, then study, then eat. And you’ve been doing that too. You let me stay and rest a bit. And it’s nice.” She smirked a bit which caused Lydia to.

“So we’ve upgraded from booty call to friends with benefits?” Lydia asked.

“I guess so. But we don’t hang out together.” Malia said.

“Because our connection as friends is Kira and our friend groups don’t hang out often.” Lydia said.

“Yeah.” Malia looked up at her ceiling.

“...What if I invited you guys to a mixer we’re throwing? Or use your beer connections to get us a kegger or really good stuff to drink and I could let you, Stiles, and Liam to come in early. Scott kinda of gets a right to come because he’s Kira’s boyfriend.” Lydia said.

“Just give me a time and date and I’ll have some stuff for you.” Malia said. Lydia smiled.

“Thanks. I would kiss you if we agreed not to.” She said.

“Good cause that would be weird.” Malia said.

* * *

Peter and Liam carried the keg into the house as Stiles and Malia had some boxes. Kira, Allison, Lydia and some other girls just stared at the group coming in with the drinks. Allison was a bit surprised Lydia asked Malia to bring them stuff to drink. And that she figured that she wouldn’t speak to her because of the Ercia connection. Peter and Liam put the keg down and Peter started to set it up as the two put the alcohol out. Lydia and Allison came over to them, Allison looking at Peter.

“So why is your father here?” Lydia asked.

“For a couple reasons. His beer and he’s our DD. Liam wants to drink.” Malia said.

“And he’s my boyfriend so there’s that,” Stiles said, “Where’s Scott?” He looked around.

“Getting pizza.” Allison said.

“Awesome!” Malia said with a smile.

“Maybe it’ll match your ass tattoo.” Stiles smirk which caused the teal hair girl to stare at him and Allison to start laughing.

“Wait what?” She asked.

“I have a tattoo of a slice of pizza on my ass and Stiles has a matching one.” Lydia and Allison burst into laughter.

“You joking?!” Lydia said.

“We were drunk and she was pissed at her dad. Then somehow we were like, let’s get matching tattoos and that happen. We’re trying to convince Scott to do it but he won’t ever.” Stiles said.

“Do they have like matching toppings?” Allison asked.

“Yep. Now I want to get drunk.  Where’s my whiskey?” Malia looked around. Peter came over and handed her a bottle.

“If you start stripping, I’m going to cut you off.” He said. Malia smiled as she took off the cap.

After a couple of hours of the party starting, Lydia and Malia were off in a corner together. They were close as they talked. And for both of them, no one seemed to noticed it. Peter and Stiles were cuddling on the couch talking to Allison, Scott, and Kira while Liam was off talking to a girl. They both had smiles on their faces as they laughed. The bottle Malia had was almost empty and Lydia barely had any to drink seeing how much Malia had. Malia put her head on the wall and looked down at the girl. Her thumb gently went to her lips.

“I’m really tempted to break the no-kiss rule right now.” She said. Lydia smiled a bit.

“Oh really?” She asked. Malia grinned and got closer to her. Lydia leaned her head up but she saw a familiar blonde. Erica stood there which caused Malia to step back.

“Erica…” Lydia said.

“Hey Lydia. Malia. Um, can we talk? I felt bad on how we ended things.” She said.

“Oh, sure. I’ll talk to you later Malia.” Lydia gave her a look before she walked out with Erica.

The punk child gripped onto her bottle as she watched them leave. Liam noticed and headed over, being the only person besides Peter to know about the two. He looked at the grip on the bottle. Malia had never acted like this before.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

“...Yeah.”

 

 


	5. Screaming at a Wall

Peter headed to Malia’s room to wake her up so they could go out like the two had planned for the day. But after the party last night, Malia got pretty damn drunk and vomited the whole way back to the house. He had a cup of coffee for her knowing she would want one, waking up. He opened the door and found her passed out on the bed, only in her underwear. He picked up a shirt and went over to her. Peter put the mug on the end table and shook her.

“Malia, wake up.” He said. Malia let out a groan as she shifted on the bed. Peter shook her again.

“Wake up now.” He smacked her back which caused her to flinch. She lifted her head as she groaned and saw Peter holding up the shirt. She took it to put it on before she sat up and grabbed her coffee.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“It’s going on one. We didn’t get back till five. But me and you are going out. Well more to the gym. Derek’s back in town.” He said.

“Why the gym?” Malia asked as she took a sip.

“Because that’s where they are because Bradean’s training there. Finish your coffee and shower. I have the hangover cure waiting for you downstairs.” Peter got up and Malia looked at him.

“Greasy egg burger?” She asked. Peter nodded his head which caused Malia to smile.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Your welcome. Now shower.” He said.

* * *

Peter and Malia walked into the gym. Malia had a cup of coffee with sunglasses on. She knew she had to have drank alot if the hangover cure didn’t work. She put on her cut off shorts and a black tank with her Docs while Peter wore the same thing he always did. They headed towards a octagon ring where they saw two people sparing in it. One was a white guy with short black hair in only blue shorts with a matching tattoo of one of the symbols Malia had on her wall on his back and a black women wearing red shorts and a black sports bra, throwing punches at the guy. They watch her bring a kick around and knocked him to the floor. Peter started to clap which made Malia winced a bit but the two to look at them.

“Look what the wolf brought in.” The girl said.

“It’s always lovely to see you knock Derek down Bradean.” He said as Malia sat down., Derek got up and noticed his cousin.

“What’s with the punk child?” Derek asked.

“I got really drunk last night and I’m feeling it.” She took a sip of the coffee as the two left the octagon. Bradean walked over and lifted up the sunglasses and saw the bags under her eyes.

“Yeah. Did he make the burger?” She asked.

“Yeah. I must have drank two bottles of Whiskey to feel like this.” Malia said.

“A bottle of whiskey and five beers.” Peter said which caused Malia to groaned.

“Was it good beer?” She asked.

“It was from the keg.” Peter said.

“Why did you have a keg? And how did you know?” Derek asked.

“We were asked to bring beer for a Greek Party for the sorority Kira is pledging to and Peter came as Stilies’s date.” Malia lowered her sunglasses.

“Sounds lovely. Now why teal?” Bradean looked at Malia.

“You’re just bothered cause you didn’t do it.” Malia said.

“Be quite. Answer the question.” She said. Malia finished up her coffee and place the cup on the floor.

“Because I found a stock of it on sale and I dyed it. Stiles put streaks in his hair. Scott colored the front.” Malia said.

“Well you did well for dyeing it on your own. Thankfully it isn’t fried.” She said.

“Because I don’t dye my hair that much. Plus you take care of it.” Malia said.

“Then when do you want to come in for a treatment and trim?” Bradean asked.

“When do you go back into work?” Peter asked.

“Tuesday. I got a fight tomorrow night and I get a day off for healing.” She said.

“I’m out of classes at two.” Malia said.

“Alright. Head over to the salon and I’ll have my seat waiting for you.” She said.

“Thank you. I might get it cut too.” Malia looked at Braeden.

“Understood.”

* * *

Stiles held up his shirt to his chest as Scott and Kira sat on his bed. He had a date with Peter for the night. Peter never cared if Stiles showed up dressed up or in just jeans and a band shirt. He pulled up another shirt and Scott groaned.

“Stiles, just go naked! I’m sure Peter’s not going to give a fuck!” Scott said causing Kira to laugh.

“Scott, I don’t know if I’m being taken to dinner or if we’re going to fuck at the house.” Stiles said.

“You guys don’t fuck if Malia’s home.” Scott said.

“They’ll most likely be at my dorm fucking Lydia again.” Kira said, causing the two to look at her.

“Wait….Lydia and Malia are fucking? Casual?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. They have been since Lydia and Erica broke up.” Kira said.

“And how do you know?” Stiles asked.

“They left the door open and when I came back from classes, I saw them. And Malia was going to town. I mean, it was weird but damn.” Kira said with a slight nod.

“Oh wow. That could explain why Malia’s always at your place.” Scott said.

“So now Malia has two fuck buddies? Liam and Lydia? You know, for someone who doesn’t identify as male or female and is a raging feminist, she sleeps around alot.” Stiles said. The couple look at him.

“What does Malia being agender have to do with any of this?” Kira asked. Stiles looked at her.

“I dont’ know but she still sleeps around.” Stiles said.

“She likes sex. Plus she gets regular check ups to see if she has any STDs and to make sure she’s HIV negative. Malia might sleep around but she’s smart. She has a giant box of condoms in her room for Liam.” Scott said.

“So we’re saying she’s smart slut?” Kira asked.

“We can’t say slut cause then she’ll get pissed at us.” Scott said.

“Yeah. When I started to date her dad and called her that, she broke my nose.”  Stiles pointed at them.

“She’s always helping with the Take Back the Night events and helps run the Vagina Monologues.” Scott looked at the two.

“No she doesn’t.” Stiles said.

“She is basicly the stage manager. She tired to actually read our freshmen year but got nervous and couldn’t.” Kira looked at Stiles.

“Oh. That makes sense. But back to the topic at hand. Why Lydia? She hates her.” Stiles said.

“I think Lydia might have proposed it. She’s the one who asked Erica out.” Kira said.

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah. Malia is a bit submissive when it comes to asking people out. Liam was the one to suggest they be fuck buddies.” He said.

“Well Malia is the one who puts the rules together. I mean she has rules for sex.” Stiles said.

“And how do you know?” Kira asked.

“Liam and I were talking about it while we worked on our Psychology project. It was actually relevant because we were writing about sex. But Malia does have some rules like her biggest one is no kissing.” Stiles took the t-shirt off the hanger and put it on.

“That kind of makes sense actually. She not wanting to kiss her fuck buddies but the person she’s dating.” Scott said.

“Which means she’ll dump Liam and Lydia as fuck buddies.” Stiles said.

“Actually I think just Liam. Did you guys see them during the mixer?” Kira asked causing the two to shake their head no, “Well, Malia was all over Lydia and they were getting pretty close. Then Erica showed up and then Malia started to drink even more. I think Malia might be falling for Lydia. I’ve even seen them at the dorm, just laying in bed doing school work.”

“Oh wow. So they are kinda of secret...partners? Girlfriends? What term does Malia prefer?” Scott asked.

“Partners. It’s an equal term for both people in the relationship and with her agender status.” Stiles said.

“Okay. So they are secret partners?” Scott asked.

“Who knows? Now when is Peter picking you up?” Kira asked, wanting to change the topic around.

“Oh...in a hour.” Stiles said looking at his phone.

“Might want to get dress and be ready to go.” She said.

“Yeah. I should wash my balls.” Stiles said causing the couple to groan and laugh.

 

 


	6. Girl's not Grey

Malia lied in the bed with Liam with one the bed sheet covering the two’s lower half. She went over to his dorm to study and they ended up having sex as well. And her father wanted the house for the night. Plus Liam has asked her for help with his Western Civ class. She had his noted spread out on the pillow as Liam watched her. She brushed the hair out of her face.

“You take good enough notes. I don’t know why you need my help.” She said.

“I may take good notes but I suck at studying.” He said.

“That doesn’t make sense or did you just wanted sex?” Malia asked.

“Alright. Let me explain it. I study with being asked questions because it’s a repeated method. If I repeat it and am asked about it, I’ll remember it. Plus you’ve had him before so you can help me with how his test are.” Liam said.

Malia looked at him. “That makes sense. His test are pretty much straight from the notes. As long as you have good notes from what he says in class, you’re cover. Now, how’s that tat doing?” She asked. Liam smiled and showed her his shoulder. The number nine over two lacrosse sticks.

“It’s doing well. I’ve been applying the cream on it like you told me.” Malia placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at it.

“Good. I’m planning to get something on my chest. Most likely the Triskelion. Or on my hips. Haven’t decided yet.” Malia said.

“Go for the hip because you still don’t know what career you want and if you have it on your chest, it’s harder to hide.” He said.

“Good point. Guess I should avoid my forearms then.” She looked at her forearm.

“For now yeah. So how did you start getting a thing with Lydia?” He asked with a smirk. The punk kid chuckled.

“That? Simple. She wanted to fuck and so did I. And it kept going.” She said.

“Well it seems like something else is going on with you two. I’ve seen it. You spend alot of time with her and at the mixer, you were all over her. And when you drink, you’re not all over people.” He looked at her and she glared at him.

“There’s nothing going on Liam.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll let you think that.” He said. Malia rolled her eyes.

“I swear. Lydia’s a fuck. That’s all. Now let’s get with your questions.” Malia said.

* * *

Peter walked over as he poured a glass of wine. He had made dinner for him and Stiles for the night and broke out some of the good wine he kept away from Malia. He had cooked the two up some steak with freshly peeled potatoes and cooked spinach. Stiles was already digging into the food. He smiled as he took a bite of steak as Peter placed the glass in front of him.

“It’s wine.” Peter picked up his glass and poured himself some.

“Got it. Is this from the stash you hide from us?” He asked.

“Yes and I hide it from Malia mostly. But she finds where I keep it everytime. Enjoying your food?” He asked.

“Yes. What did you cook the steak with?” Stiles asked.

“Parsley, smoked paprika, and orange zest.” Peter placed the bottle on the table as he took his seat.

“Really? Cause this is amazing.” He said.

“Oh you should have it when it’s on venison. Malia loves that.” Peter said. Stiles looked at him.

“Malia likes deer?”

“Oh very much. It’s her favorite besides pizza.” Peter took a bite of his steak.

“Then why haven’t you cooked us venison before?”

“You’ll have to ask Malia to share it and she doesn’t share.” He smirked.

“That can explain why she get mad when Erica came over to Lydia.” Stiles softly spoke. Peter looked at him.

“You mean her latest fuck buddy?”

Stiles nodded. “She was all over her at the mixer and got angry when her ex came over.”

“That makes sense. Malia has been spending a lot of time with her. They’re over here quite a lot. More than Liam is. Isn’t the girl an RA?” Stiles picked up his glass.

“Yeah. She’s Kira’s RA and her big in fact. She also thinks Malia might be developing feelings for her too.” He took a sip.

“I can see that too. After they chose to have sex, they just lie in bed for a while talking, like we do. She does certain things more with that girl then she does with Liam.”

“And I’m pretty sure she’s going to deny it.” Stiles said.

“Or she won’t noticed it. She’s never really had a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”

“Really? You figure with the number of people she has slept with she has.”

Peter shook his head no. “No. She went to a Christian school. They wouldn’t let them touch each other.”

“...Why did you send her to a Christian school?” Stiles blinked a couple of times.

“She got herself kicked out of public school due to fights. So I put her into a private school.”

“Why does that not surprise me. She clearly is your child.” Peter smiled. He leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“I am aware of that. Now eat your steak and then I can ride that cute little ass of yours.” Peter grinned which caused Stiles to smile.

“Yes sir.” He said.

* * *

Malia walked out of the dorm building and was heading towards Scott’s to stay there for the night. Part of her was thinking moving onto campus would be a good thing from the number of times Malia would be kicked out of her own house. Then the thought of renting her own place can into her mind. She grinned at that and then stopped when she saw Erica heading towards her. The blonde gave her a smirk.

“Malia, what you doing on campus?” She asked.

“I was helping Liam out with some stuff. What about you? Last time I knew, you, Boyd, and Isaac had your own place.” Malia put her hands in her pockets.

“I still live with them. No, I had lab so I stayed late. So you’re fucking Lydia, am I right?” Erica grinned a little.

“Why do you care? You two broke up.” Malia tilted her head a bit.

“I know. I only asked because she seems so happy since she’s started to sleep with you. I’ve noticed it because she was mopey after we broke up but then all of a sudden she’s happy. Plus you two have been spotted together often. I put two and two together.” Erica said. Malia chewed on her bottom lip as she looked to the side.

“It’s none of your business still.” She looked at her.

“And you telling her we fucked was?” Erica asked.

“Oh for fucks sake. She asked me how I knew you because we run in the same crowd and it came out. Sorry it did.” Malia said.

“Whatever. Just don’t hurt her alright? We might not be a couple but Lydia deserves a lot. Especially with all the craziness she put up when she was with me.” Erica said.

“I’ll keep that in mind...Did she ever squirt for you?” Malia asked. Erica grinned.

“A couple times. But only when you build it up for a bit.”

“I don’t have to. I just have my hand there and I’m going to town on her breast.”

“Damn. You’re still that good.” Erica chuckled which caused Malia to grin.

“I had alot of practice. But I need to get to Scott’s. I’m crashing the night there.” Malia said.

“Alright. You going to the show on next week?” Erica asked.

“Most likely. I’ll see you then.” Malia started to walk away.

She came to the dorm building and went into the stairway. She looked up and debated something. Could she? She ran a hand through her hair and headed up the stairs. She went past Scott’s floor and up to the next floor. She went towards Kira, Allison, and Lydia’s door and knocked on it. She rubbed the back of the neck as the door open. Lydia looked at her a bit surprised.

“Um, what’s up?” She asked.

“Hey...can I stay the night?” Malia asked. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile.

“Yeah.” She said.

 

 


	7. Too Much Too Soon

Kira and Allison sat in the library as they worked on their homework. With them pledging, they had to have study hours to do their school work. Kira sat there and messed with her septum as she worked and Allison would smirk at it now and then, finding it an odd habit to have while focusing. Allison leaned back and stretched and noticed Scott and Liam heading over, each with Lacrosse gear in their hands.

“Scott, I didn’t know you played.” She said.

“I did in high school and wanted to toss the ball around with Liam.” He said.

“So what are you lovely ladies doing?” Liam asked as they took seats with them.

“Homework so we can do our study hours. Figure you two would be with Malia and Stiles.” Kira said as she gave Scott a kiss.

“Malia went to go see her cousin in law for a trim and Stiles is taking Peter lunch at work.” Liam said.

“We figure if Malia wasn’t with you she would be with Lydia. Malia crashed at our place last night and slept in Lydia’s bed with her.” Allison said which cause the boy’s eyes to widen.

“Wait what?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. When we left, the door was opened and we saw them asleep. It was kinda of adorable.” Kira said.

“That explains why she didn’t come to the dorm last night.” Scott said.

“You know Malia has never done this before. She’s never slept with me. Not in the non-sexual way.” Liam said.

“We know. I’m curious if they are developing feelings for each other.” Kira said.

“Has Malia been in a relationship before?” Allison asked.

“When she was in private school, we don’t know but since we started here, not really.” Scott said.

“Wait...Malia was a private school kid?” Allison didn’t believe the words that came out of Scott’s mouth.

“Yeah. She got kicked out of public school and Peter could only get her enrolled into private school. Saint Devlin’s infact. I’ve seen the the photos. She didn’t have the mohawk or most of the tattoos. She had small gages and if I’m correct, the paw tattoo cause she could hide it. Malia looked normal and it’s scary.” Scott said.

“I want to see this.” Liam asked.

“I do too.” Allison said.

“Malia got rid of them. Peter even has a photo of her now in both of his offices.” Kira said.

“She still has her yearbooks actually. She just hides them.” Scott said.

“I think we need to find them.” Liam said.

“She will murder us you know.” Kira said.

“Get her drunk, she wouldn’t care.” Scott said.

“So next time we’re at her place and she’s drinking, go for them?” Allison asked.

“Yep.” Scott said with a smirk.

* * *

Peter walked into his office as he loosen his tie. He stopped when he saw Stiles sitting in his chair, in only his underwear with a smirk on his face. Peter chuckled as he closed his door and locked it. He took off his jacket, placing it on the coat hook. The business man walked over to Stiles and looked at him.

“I thought I was being brought lunch?” He asked.

“Figure my ass would be a good meal.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Oh it always is.” He pulled Stiles up before he took a seat.

He grabbed Stile’s underwear and pushed him onto the desk. The older man leaned forward, getting to work right away. Stiles gripped onto the desk. Thank god Peter never wasted time. He did his best to hold back the moans so none of Peter’s co-workers would hear them.  Even though Peter always wanted to hear him moan, just while they were at work he wouldn’t.

Stiles felt Peter reach around and take ahold of him. This wasn’t going to take Stiles long to climax. He gripped the desk even harder when he felt the movement. He bit on his bottom lip as he got closer and closer. Stiles tensed up a bit when he came and let out a soft moan. Peter pulled back and smiled.

“My, the was the best lunch ever.” He grinned as he wiped his mouth. He looked down at the little puddle on the floor.

“Guess I need to clean that up.” He gently smacked Stiles’s ass which emitted a yelp from him. Stiles moved to the side to get dress and to clean himself up while Peter cleaned up his mess.

“So did you bring me food or just your ass to eat?” Peter asked as he threw the tissues away.

“I brought food. Don’t worry. I grabbed us Chinese. Kung Pow Shrimp for you with egg rolls.” Stiles pulled out a bag by the corner of the office and brought it over.

“Lovely. Thank you for remembering.” Peter said as he took the trays out of the bag.

“Welcome. So I have a favor to ask of you.” Stiles asked as he took a seat.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“Can I move in? my apartment complex got condomed and I don’t want to move onto campus.” Peter looked at him.

“How long do you have left?” He asked.

“A week. I know you’ll have to talk to Malia about it too. But I figure I would ask to see if I can move in with my boyfriend and my best friend who happens to be my boyfriend’s daughter because it would help me save money for college and textbooks.” Stiles asked.

“I understand. I’m sure Malia won’t mind since she’s been on campus alot lately. But I’ll ask her tonight and text you the answer.” Peter said which caused Stiles to smile.

“I love you.”

“And I love you too. Now eat your food.” Peter said.

“Yes daddy.” He joked which caused Peter to give him a look. “Sorry.”

* * *

Lydia was heading back to her dorm after her classes. She had been texting Malia actually throughout the class. It was a bit strange to her how they were acting more like girlfriends when they weren’t. Though Malia spending the night at the dorm was actually kinda of nice. She hadn’t slept that well in a while. Lydia went up to her dorm and stopped when she saw Malia at the door.

She was dressed in her usual cut-off denim shorts, Doc Martens, a random band-tee, and her denim vest but it was her hair that made Lydia stopped. The long teal hair she known was now shaved down on both the sides and the back as well. The top was pulled into a small ponytail. What did Malia do? Lydia came closed and Malia noticed her and smiled.

“Hey.” Malia said.

“What did you do to your hair?” Lydia asked.

Malia rubbed the back of her neck. “I apparently fried some of my hair so I shave it off. It’ll grow back so i don’t care.” She said.

“It’s just different.” Lydia said.

“Yeah. I’ve shaved the sides but never the back. My cousin in law told me to come see her next time I dye my hair.” She said.

“I would say so. So, um, why are you here?” Lydia asked.

“...Can I not come and see you?” Malia asked. Lydia looked at her.

“Yeah you can. I didn’t think we were planning anything for today.” Lydia said.

“Oh no we weren’t….” Malia lowered her head.

“...Wanna come in?” Lydia asked as she pulled out her keys.

She unlocked the door and went in with Malia behind her. The punk child closed the door and looked at her. Lydia headed to her room and noticed Malia following her. She couldn’t help but to smile. Malia was like a lost puppy. When Malia came into the room, Lydia closed the door and looked at her.

“Malia, what are your intentions?” She asked.

“What?” Malia was confused.

“Intentions with me? Are we just fuck buddies or what? Cause we act like a actual couple yet we don’t label each other. Plus during the mixer, you said you wanted to kiss me.” She said.

“So?” Malia crossed her arms.

“Where are we? We both know we aren’t fuck buddies anymore. Especially because you’ve been breaking your own rules. Letting me top being the biggest one cause I’ve talked to Liam. You top with him too.” Malia gave her a look.

“Why are you talking to him about how we fuck?”

“Because the two of us do more things than you and Liam do. We actually lie there and talk and cuddle. Plus you were suppose to sleep at Scott’s last night and instead you came to me. Malia, where are we? Seriously.” Lydia crossed her arms. Malia looked at her.

“I don’t know!”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship! I don’t know how girlfriends and boyfriends work because I’ve never wanted one.” Lydia looked at her.

“So you just sleep around?”

“...yeah....Stiles thinks I’m aromatic.” Malia said. Lydia looked at her.

“You’re aromatic? Do you understand what that means?” She asked.

“I don’t experience romantic attraction. I never have…” Malia turned her head.

“So what are we suppose to do with this? Seriously Malia? Because I’m sorry but I’m getting feelings for you and I don’t know what to do with the fact you can’t return them.” Lydia said.

“Listen, it’s not my fucken fault you’re falling for me. I told you I just wanted sex.”

“And that’s how it started but you started to hang around and shit.”

“What’s wrong with that? I hang out with Liam all the time.” Lydia came up to Malia.

“Not like the two of us. And you don’t get upset when he talks to his ex.” Malia’s eyes widen.

“I was drunk!”

“You wanted to kiss me!”

“Right now, I’m glad I didn’t!” Malia snapped before she left the dorm room.

Lydia stood there and rubbed her face. Oh how life sucked for her right now. She took a seat on the couch and heard a door open and saw Allison. She heard the whole thing. Lydia nodded her head before she spoke.

“Heard everything right?” She asked. Allison nodded her head as she walked over.

“Yeah. So you’re falling for her after like a couple of months….has it really been two months since you’re became fuck buddies?” Allison asked.

“A month and a half. But yeah. I want to be more than fuck buddies. But she doesn’t do relationships because she doesn’t experience romantic attraction.” Lydia said. Allison crossed her legs and leaned forward to her.

“I think she might be actually. She’s trying to do relationship stuff with you right?” Lydia looked at her.

“Where are you going with this?”

“She might be gray-aromatic. Or demiromantic. But I feel gray-aromatic is more accurate for her. See Stiles and Scott know about her past relationships here at the college and not in private school. Scott thinks she’s might be experiencing romantic with you but doesn’t know what to do with it. She acts more coupley with you then with anyone they have ever seen her with. She just doesn’t know what to do.” Allison said. Lydia looked at her.

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Let her figure it out. She will don’t worry.” Allison gave her a smile.

 

 


	8. Teenage Lobotomy

Peter came up to bedroom with one of Stiles’s boxes and stopped when he heard music coming from Malia’s room. And it wasn’t her usual punk or screamo or metal, but indie rock. It worried him alittle. He opened the door and found Malia on the floor with her feet on the bed. There was a bottle of beer in her hand too. He sighed and sat the box down and walked over to her.

“The hair makes you look fucken stupid.” Peter said.

“I fried most of my hair so I shave it.” Malia didn’t look at him. She took a sip of the beer.

“Then you left the bleach in too long. That happens. Happen to me once. But I can tell you something I never really did,” He took a seat on the bed, “And that was lie on the floor, drinking beer and listening to the one music genre I didn’t like.”

“That’s rap I hate genius.” Malia said.

“Still. What’s going on?” He asked.

“...I can’t have a normal relationship like everyone because I don’t experience romantic attraction…”

“I take it Lydia wanted to become partners?”

“Yep. And I can’t really do that without showing any liking of a relationship because I’m not into that.” Malia sat up and brought her feet to the ground.

“Ah. So I guess you’re status as fuck buddies is over.”

“Well that’s all I can have anyways...Though you want to know the shitty part?” Malia looked at him as she finished up the beer.

“What?”

“...I kinda of like the idea of being in a relationship with her. But I didn’t know if I could do it right. I think I would make a shitty partner. Hell, even Liam said I’m high maintenance”

“You are. I know because you’re my child. But you wanted to try to have a relationship?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

Peter nodded his head. He saw Stiles and flagged him down. “Stiles come here.”

The boy stopped and came into the room. “Yeah?”

“Is there a term for someone who doesn’t experience romantic attraction may happen does towards one person?” He asked.

“Um yeah. Gray-Aromantic or Demiromantic.” Stiles said.

“Explain it please.” Peter said. Malia looked at Stiles.

“Demiromantic, it’s someone who doesn’t experience any romantic attraction until an emotional connection is formed. The Gray-Aromantic is someone who may experience romantic attraction once in a blue moon or once in a while. I’m not very sure on the gray aspect...Is this for Malia? Are you feeling something for Lydia?” Stiles asked. Malia looked at him.

“Shut up.” She crossed her arms. Stiles grinned.

“You’re falling for her! Oh my god!” He said.

“Stiles shut it before I punch you in the face.” Peter chuckled.

“So you want to try a romance because you actually do like her? I think you might actually be demiromantic! Cause you two talk and hang out alot, right?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah so?” Malia asked.

“Its possible you two have a bond! So how are you going to tell her?” Stiles asked.

“She and Lydia broke it off apparently. But let’s not label Malia as Demi or whatever the fuck Aro.” Peter said.

:Alright. But try to figure it out soon enough.” Stiles said.

* * *

 

Scott, Stiles, and Malia were heading up to Scott’s dorm, drunk. After the show they went to basicly cheer up Malia, they got drunk and decided to crash at the college. Each were a different level of drunk but Malia was the worst of them all. The boys had to hold her up as they walked. She even fell on the stairs and started to laugh which caused the boys to laugh as well. When they got to Lydia’s floor, Scott looked at the two.

“I’m going to get Kira to give us clothes for her.” Scott said.

“I’m drunk!” Malia giggled causing them to giggle too.

“Clothes!” Stiles peeped up.

“right!” Scott started to head to the room. Malia looked at Stiles.

“I need to pee. Be right back.” She patted him on the chest and started to follow Scott. She got there as he was knocking on the door. Allison opened the door and looked at them.

“It’s one in the morning.” She said.

“And we’re drunk!” Malia said.

“We need clothes for her cause she’s going to puke on herself. Kira fits her.” Scott said.

“And I need to pee.” Malia said.

“And she needs to pee.” Scott pointed at her.

“Alright fine. Kira’s in our room.” Allison stepped aside. Scott smiled and came in with Malia behind him. Malia headed to the bathroom and noticed Lydia’s door was closed. She went over to it and started to pound on it.

“LYDIA!” She yelled which caused Allison, Kira, and Scott to hurry over and try to pull her off the door.

“LYDIA!” Malia was kicking it. The door swung open and Lydia stood there. They could see the only source of light was a desk lamp.

“What?!” She snapped.

“I wanna talked to you.” Malia broke free of them.

“You’re drunk, you need to lie down.” Allison said.

“No. She’s really honest when’s she’s drunk.” Scott said.

“Alright about what?” Lydia said. Malia stumbled into her room and onto Lydia’s bed. She sat down and looked at her.

“I like you. I really like you. And I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how relationships work. But I like you and want you!” She said. The three gather by the door as they watched Lydia. She crossed her arms.

“Even though you don’t experience romance?” Malia started to laugh.

“I think I might be feeling that for you...Can I go to sleep on your bed? It’s really comfy.” Malia started to lie down on it.

“I can get her back to my room.” Scott said. Lydia looked at him.

“No it’s fine. I rather her be drunk in here then get you guys in trouble with another R.A. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.” Lydia said.

“Okay. But Me and Stiles will be in my dorm if needed.” Scott said as he almost fell but Kira caught him.

“Got it.” Lydia closed the door.

She walked over to Malia and grabbed one of her blankets and placed it over her. Then she went to her desk and moved the trash can over. Lydia gave her a smile before she sat down at her desk to do her school work.

It was a couple of hours before Lydia heard movement. She looked over and saw Malia getting up, rubbing her head. She looked at Lydia and arched an eyebrow. Lydia smirked and came over and sat down beside her.

“What do you remember?” She asked.

“...Not alot.” Malia mumbled.

“Well allow me to enlighten you. You were really drunk and came in to use the bathroom with Scott. And then you pounded on my door and told me that you like me. Then you passed out on my bed.” Lydia said.

Malia bit the bottom of her lip. “I see….So I confessed?” The punk looked at the RA.

“Yeah. You said you’re falling for me. Is that true?” She asked.

Malia blushed and turned her head away. “What if I am?”

Lydia reached over to her and turned Malia’s head towards her. She gave her a smile and kissed her. Malia was about to get into it but had to stop and grabbed the trash can. Lydia bit her bottom lip as she turned her head as Malia threw up. Go figure that would happen. When Malia finished, Lydia grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. Malia muttered a thanks and wiped her mouth clean. She tossed it in the trash before she sat it down.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. That’s why I keep trash bags in all my cans. Would you want to stay the night? I’m not going to report this or anything.” Lydia asked.

Malia nodded her head. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

 

 


	9. American Jesus

Peter looked down at his lover, dressed in black dress pants and a orange cream button up. He told him to dress up and come to the house. The older man brought his young lover into the basement where he turned it into a little dance area. Stiles couldn’t dance but as long as Peter lead, he was fine. Stiles rested his head on Peter’s chest.

“This is wonderful.” Peter said.

“It’s different.” Stiles said. Peter nodded his head and kissed him on the head.

“So I have something to ask you.” Stiles looked up at him.

“What?” He asked.

Peter took a breathe in. “So where do you think we are in our relationship?” Stiles arched an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked.

“Where are we? We’ve been together for almost three years, you moved in, and you are my daughter’s best friend which is something I worried about with all my partners.”

“I don’t know. The only thing left is marriage and I’m still in college. And I’m sure Malia would feel really uncomfortable if her step-father was the same age as her. And second could you even do marriage? You’re not someone known for settling down.” Stiles said.

“I am aware of that. But I was wondering if you could see us there.” Peter looked at him. Stiles let go of him and took a step back.

“I-I-I don’t know.” He said, starting to panic.

“Stiles, it’s okay. I’m not forcing you for a answer. I’m not asking for you to marry me.” He said.

“Wait, what? You really want to get marry? Oh god.” Stiles puts his hands over his mouth.

“Stiles hold on. Alright? Calm down.” Peter came over and placed his hands on Stiles’s shoulder.

“But-But.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not asking you right now. I wish to but I know right now is not a good time. College and all.” His hands moved to cup Stiles’s face. Stiles looked at him and nodded his head.

“But you still want to get marry?”

“At some point, possibly yes. But it will all depend on you. Alright?” He said.

“...Alright.” Stiles said which caused Peter to smile.

“Good. Now shall we countie dancing?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles said.

* * *

Lydia rested her head on Malia’s stomach as she looked over her notes for class. Malia just lied there, staring at the ceiling. She wasn’t sure what to do really. She had never been in a relationship.

Lydia looked up at her and smiled. Malia was trying to do couple things. Yeah she would have to tell her what to do but she was trying. Like if Lydia was right beside her, she would pull her into her so she could hold her tight. Her face would nuzzle into her neck. And all Lydia would do is lie there and smile.

She put her notes down and brought herself up. Malia looked at her and watch Lydia mount her. She smiled as she placed her hands on her tigh. Her hands rubbed them gently which caused Lydia to smile.

“Whatca you doing?” Lydia asked.

“Right now? Imagine you naked.”

Lydia grinned as she leaned down. “That all?”

“Yeah.” Malia bit her bottom lip.

“I don’t know if I should tease you or not. It seems like you’re addicted to sex. Especially with me.”

“I can’t help it. All I know is sex. Not how to be a partner in a relationship.”

Lydia leaned down and kissed her. “I know.” She said.

Malia returned the kiss. “That was our first kiss.” She said softly.

“...It was nice.” Lydia whispered causing Malia to smile.

“...Would you still be mad if I was really Aro? I like you and all but I’m not sure still.”

Lydia looked at her. “No. You’re still figuring it out. I did acted rash when we talked about it for the first time.” She said.

“Well I wasn’t upfront about my feelings and all.” Malia said.

“Well it’s the past. And we haven’t really been a couple for long. Speaking of which, would you be willing to come to a sorority event?” Lydia lied down beside her.

“What is it?” The punk asked.

“A founder’s ball.” Malia groaned and rolled to her side, facing her.

“I have to dress up.”

“I know you would rather dress up in boots, shorts, and your leather jacket. But I want to see you in a dress. In high school you looked beautiful.” Lydia said with a smile. Malia sat up and looked at her.

“Wait what? How do you know?” She asked.

“Stiles and you’re father showed me last time I was over. You before the tattoos and those snakebites, I would have tried to recruit you for the sorority then fucked you.” Lydia grinned. Malia smirked before she started to laugh.

“Wow. But you rather fuck me now?”

Lydia titled her head a bit. “Well your snakebites feel really great. Plus you’re experience and tattoos, didn’t think I would be into them.” Lydia grinned. Malia grinned and mounted Lydia and kissed her.

“Good.” She said.

“So you going to be my date to the ball?” Lydia asked as she gave her another kiss.

Malia groaned. “I’ll have to go see Braedon then. She’s going to be happy when I tell her I need a dress and possibly normal color hair.” She fell to the bed. Lydia smiled.

“I’ll be happy too. I’m getting horny thinking about it.” She saw the smile appear again on Malia. She jumped ontop of her and started to kiss her.

* * *

“Wait so you agreed to go to a ball with Lydia?” Peter asked as he pulled out a bottle of water. Malia sat at the island, eating a bowl of cereal. Stiles was beside her and looking at her. A bit confused of the statement of her agreeing to go to a formal event with Lydia.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t partners do something like that?” She asked.

“Sometimes yeah but wasn’t Erica forced to go to them?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah but Lydia asked me. So going back to my earlier question, can you set me an appointment with Braedon at the salon and see if she will help me find a dress?” Malia said. Peter turned to his daughter.

“Um yeah. She’s going to be happy that you actually want to look like a girl for once since high school. Does this mean you might be experiencing romantic feelings towards the girl? Agreeing to do something out of the norm for you?” Peter asked.

“I dunno. I just know I like Lydia. It’s clear as day I’m attracted to her sexually but I still don’t know romanticly. I don’t know if I love her or what not.” Malia ate a spoonful.

“Well you’re trying and that counts.” Stiles patted her on her shoulder. She turned to him and glared at him.

“Don’t.” She said. Stiles pulled his hand away quickly.

“Sorry.” He said.

Peter smirked. “I will call her this afternoon. When is the event?” Malia turned to her father.

“In three weeks.” Malia said.

“Alright. She might want to do the hair now and most likely the dress too. I wouldn’t be surprised the moment I call, she’ll tell you to come down and see her. But I’ll make the call.” He said.

“Thank you. By the way Stiles, you’re Allison’s date.” Stiles looked at her.

“Wait what?”

“Allison need someone to go with cause I’m going with Lydia, Kira has Scott, and Little Liam has a Lacrosse match. You’re her date.”

“I’m the second choice?! I feel insulted.” He said.

“Well let’s me have a night to do work and drink wine.” Peter said with a smile.

“Be cock free for a night would be nice too.” Malia said with a grin causing Peter to chuckle. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Malia which caused her to flip him off.

“Peter, she’s being rude!” Stiles whined.

“Malia.” Peter gave her a look.

“What? He’s your fucktoy. Control him.” Malia said.

 

 


	10. Barbed Wire Love

“I think this pink one would look better on you.” Allison said pulling out the dress for Kira.

She smiled as she took it. “I like the shade.” She said as they heard the dressing room door open.

They saw Lydia come out in a white dress that came to her knees. There was a black ribbon around her waist and no straps. It was simple but looked high class at the same time. Well high class because it was Lydia and she was picky on what she wore. But in the end, it looked amazing. The two girls smiled.

“Why is it that she can pull off white so well?” Kira asked.

“The red hair?” Allison asked. Lydia looked at them and smile.

“I can rock anything.” She said.

“So have you seen anything about what Malia is wearing?” Allison asked as Kira went to the dressing room.

“Nothing yet. I know she’s redying her hair back to normal tomorrow.” She said, turning to the mirror and looking at herself in the dress.

“Is she keeping her piercings in for it?”

“She’s going to use studs and not the rings she has in her lips. I wasn’t going to make her take them out. Same with the gages. Though she’s taken out her gages and it looks weird.” Lydia looked at Allison.

The brunette smiled. “Wow. You’re really falling for her if all you asked from her was to wear a dress. I’ve seen photos of your past dates. Beautiful girls that look flawless. Then there’s Malia. Tattoos, gages, and has most of her head shaved. Very much different from your norm.” Allison said.

“And what if I’m falling for her? She doesn’t experience romance.” Lydia looked at her in the mirror.

“I think you’ll stay with her still. Cause I know the sex is good because we hear it all the time.” This caused Lydia to blush.

“Shut up.” She said as Kira came out in the dress. It was floor length and had a double crossed strap. The two smiled.

“Okay, it looks great on you.” Allison said.

Kira smiled. “Thank you. And Lydia, I agree with Allison. You’re falling for her.” Kira said. Lydia looked at them.

“I just don’t know what to do honestly about it. If I’m falling for her or not, that’s a different story.”” She said.

Kira looked at Lydia and gave her a smile. “Well I can tell you that she likes being with you. She really does. She does talk about you often.” She said.

“Well to Malia, Lydia’s a friend with clear benefits.” Allison said.

“Who’s she is sexually attracted too.” Kira said.

“So a friends with benefits?” Allison asked.

“Not really.” Kira said.

“Guys stop it. Okay this is getting confusing for even me.” Lydia said as they heard her phone go off. Lydia went into the dressing room and pulled out her phone.

“Who is it?” Allison asked.

“Stiles. He’s asking if it’s okay if Malia doesn’t show up in a dress. They can’t find one she likes or suits her.” Lydia said coming out.

“I wouldn’t force her. She’ll be miserable.” Kira said as Lydia called his phone. She hit something and they could all hear the dial tone. Then Stiles’s voice.

“Ello?” He asked.

“What do you mean she doesn’t wear a dress?” She asked.

“Oh um, well Scott and I came along with her cause friends and we need to get outfits too which Scott wants to know what color Kira’s wearing so he can match.” Stiles asked.

“This isn’t prom. They don’t need to match.”

“Pink!” Kira called out. Lydia looked at her.

“Scott, she says pink!” Stiles called out.

“Stiles, back to topic.” Lydia said.

“Oh yeah right. Well we were thinking like a button up, a bowtie, suspenders and kakki?” Stiles asked.

Lydia looked at Allison and Kira. “Why did I feel like she’s already bought them?” She asked.

“Um...She might have already. Lydia listen, she’s not a dress person. And trust me, she does look good in it.” Stiles said. Lydia bit her bottom lip.

“Alright fine.She’s lucky I love her.” Lydia froze and Kira and Allison smiled.

“Love her? Aw Lydia! Malia’s blushing. By the way, you’ve been on speaker phone.” Stiles cucked.

“Stiles give me the phone.” They heard Peter followed by the phone being messed around.

“Hello Lydia?” He asked. Lydia looked frozen in fear. Allison took the phone out of her hand.

“She’s frozen. What up Peter?” She asked.

“Ah well, Malia is sitting her blushing. But I do ensure Malia will look dashing for the event. I can promise you that. And so will Stiles and Scott. So please enjoy the rest of you day.” He said.

“Thank you Peter.” Allison said before she hung up the phone. She looked at Lydia and both her and Kira were grinning.

“You’re in love with her?” Kira asked.

“Uh-hun.” Lydia nodded her head.

“And you’re aware she might not feel the same.” Allison said.

“Uh-hun.” Lydia nodded her head again.

“This is adorable. Lydia’s in love.” Allison said.

“She is. Now we wait to hear the I love you actually be said to her.” Kira said.

* * *

 

Malia sat at the ends of the bowl as she watched Stiles and Scott ride around it. Her board rested on her lap as she spun the wheels. Hearing Lydia was in love with her made her feel bad. Mostly because she knew if she said I love you, she didn’t mean it or feel it. And it honestly made her feel horrible.

She watched Stiles and Scott skate. Both had happy relationships where they knew love felt like. But Malia? She wasn’t sure. She wanted to be more than friends with Lydia and that was clear. Though could the two be considered as girlfriends? She saw Scott and Stiles skate up and took a seat beside her.

“What you thinking about?” Stiles asked.

“...Lydia saying she loved me and I can’t say it back without meaning it. And I think it’s  not fair to her to be in a relationship with someone who can’t love her back.” She looked at the board and started to mess with one of the stickers on the bottom.

“Wait...You you going to break it off with Lydia? Before the Founder’s Ball?” Stiles asked.

Malia sighed. “I don’t know. We kiss, hold hands, cuddle, and I expect to feel something but nothing. And I don’t think it’s fair for Lydia to be in a one-sided relationship.” She said as Scott pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Malia asked noticing him.

“Keep talking.” He said.

“Well, if Lydia didn’t think it was fair, I’m sure she would say something right?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know. We’ve talked about it but only about what if I am and I think I am.” She said.

“Got it!” Scott said. The two look at him.

“Got what?” Stiles asked.

“You have a Squish. But you are at a queerplatonic relationship. When it’s more than friends.” Scott said.

“So...what does that mean?” Malia asked.

“She’s your girlfriend. And Lydia knows and is fine you don’t experience romantic love. I think you guys will be fine. And the second she see you in your suit, she’ll be all over you.” Scott said.

“Maybe she’ll let Lydia top her.” Stiles said. Malia looked at him.

“Shut up.” She said.

 

 


	11. Live Fast Die Young

Stiles sat on the bed as he worked on his paper. Peter came onto the bed and looked over his shoulder as he kissed his shoulder. Every night before they went to bed, he would spend up to three hours do his homework. There were times Peter would even help him. He reached down and rubbed Stiles’s leg as he watched the words appear on the screen.

“What are you working on?” Peter asked.

“My paper for Culture and Mental Health. Mostly on how mental health has changed over the years in different countries and how it was treated. Like of course homosexuality was considered an mental illness for years. China took it off their list of mental illness in 2002.” Stiles looked at him.

“Really? So you and me would have been thrown into an asylum and then we could have fuck in some room that has cuffs I can chain you down with.” He said with a chuckle. Stiles grinned.

“Possibly.” He said as he gave Peter a kiss. The older smile as he rubbed his leg.

“So I guess tonight means no sex?”

“Yeah. I need to work on my paper tonight.” He said.

“Alright. School work comes first of course.” Peter said.

“Especially when I have a year left. I’m looked at grad schools already.”

“Oh for what dear?”

“Counseling. I might of after a PhD too.”

Peter grinned. “Dr. Stilinski. Or Dr. Stilinski-Hale or Dr. Hale.”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that till after I finish college?”

“I know but it’s a nice thought still. What classes do you have tomorrow?”

Stiles paused on the paper. “I only have my Child Development class. This class is canceled so we can work on the paper,” He said, pointing to his laptop, “Why?”

“I was going to see if you want me to come by and take you to lunch. Or eat on campus. You pick.” Peter said.

“I had plans to eat with the gang tomorrow. We’re going to talk about going to the Founder’s ball and if we want to do a bonfire afterwards.” Stiles said.

“Who’s idea was the bonfire?” Peter asked.

“Your child’s.”

Peter got up and left the room. He walked down to Malia’s room and could hear Sex Pistol’s playing to cover up Lydia’s moans. Of course she would have music on to cover it. Even if she was with Liam, she would have music on to cover any moans. He opened the door and saw Malia was under the sheets and Lydia grabbing the headboard. She saw Peter and shoot straight up and covered herself.

“Lydia!” Malia crawled up and saw Peter. Her hair was back to her normal brown.

“Jesus! Knock!” Malia said as she ran a hand through her hair.

“A bonfire without telling me?” He asked.

“Yes. I you would have come after we set it up and all. Now can I go back and finish her off?” Malia asked.

“Next time, talk about it first with me. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.” Peter closed the door.

“Oh fuck no!” Malia groaned through the door. Peter smirked as he came back into the bedroom.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked as he looked up from the laptop.

“Tell her to talk to me next time when she put on a bonfire and that I will see her tomorrow at lunch.” Peter crawled onto the bed.

“So you’re joining us then?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. What time?” Peter asked.

“Noon. Food will be fresh.” Stiles said with a smile.

* * *

Malia and Lydia were looking at Peter who sat there, grinning at the two. It caused the other’s to look at them, wondering what was going on. Stiles and Kira were getting food so it left Allison and Scott to break the silence.

“Okay what the hell happen for the stare-fest?” Allison asked, giving the three a look. Scott was grinning as he watched. Malia and Lydia looked at Allison which caused Peter to smile.

“I burst in on them having sex last night. Malia is still bitter about it. Yet whenever I walked in on her and Liam, it was different. Is it cause you two consider each other girlfriends?” Peter asked.

“Dad, shut up.” Malia said.

“Wait? You two are now girlfriends? Or shouldn’t it be something else with Malia being agender?” Scott asked.

“Malia’s fine with girlfriends. She uses female pronouns still.” Lydia said.

“Makes sense.” Allison said as Stiles and Kira came back.

“So what are the plans for after the ball?” Kira asked as she sat down.

“Bonfire at the Hale and Stilinski.” Stiles said.

“Are we going to change before we go there?” Allison asked.

“You guys can get ready at the house and come back and change before you all get shit face.” Peter said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Are you going to walk in on people who are fucking?” Malia asked with a smirk.

“Only if they plan things at my house without asking me.” Peter said. Malia flipped him off which caused Lydia to smirk.

“So, we’ll all get dress at Malia and Stiles and drive over. Who’s cars?” Scott asked.

“Stiles’s jeep and my car. We all can’t fit into one car and there’s no need for a limo.” Lydia said.

“Unless this was prom.” Stiles said.

“This is the equal to prom for the sorority. But we try to relax and have fun with it.” Lydia said with a smile.

“Then why do we have to show up in suit and tie?” Malia asked.

“Bowtie for you.” Scott said.

“...Suit and bowtie.” Malia corrected.

“Tradition. And I for one am excited to see to see you dressed up,” She leaned in to Malia, “And take them off the second we get back to your place.” She whispered in her ear causing Malia to smile.

“I like the sound of that.” Malia said.

“You two are gross.” Allison said.

“We have to hear them be gross.” Stiles said.

“Oh like you two aren’t the same. And you can even hear them in the kitchen.” Lydia said.

“Can you guys stop talking about sex?” Liam asked as he came up causing the others to smile.

“Thought you had a test to take.” Kira asked.

“Finished early. What are you talking about beside sex and why’s Peter here?” Liam asked as he pulled up a chair.

“The bonfire after the ball. Wanna come?” Scott asked.

“To the ball or bonfire?” He asked.

“Well you need a invite to the ball and we all have used our plus ones for dates.” Lydia said.

“Liam, you can come and I’ll give you some beer before they get here.” Peter said.

“I will want the good stuff.” Liam said.

“Aka the wine and whiskey he tries to hide from me.” Malia smirked as she looked at Peter.

“...This one time.” Peter held up a finger.

“So by the time you six get there, I’ll be drunk already.” Liam said with a smile.

“And you can help me set up the firewood before you drink.” Peter said.

“Fair enough.” Liam said.

“Alright so we meet at the house at four and we’ll leave around seven. Give you guys time to get ready. Are we being feed there?” Stiles asked.

“There will be food, yes.” Allison asked.

“Awesome.” Scott said with a smile.

 

 


	12. Kick out the Jams

Scott fixed Malia’s bow tie. She was dressed in grey slacks, white button up with grey suspenders and a green bow tie. Stiles helped Malia with her hair and made it into a pompadour. It surprised Malia that he could do it. Liam sat in the room as he watched them. He tilt his head as he watched Malia get dress. He never really seen Malia dress up masculine. It was different.

Scott was dressed in black slacks with a pink button up and a black tie. His jacket was on the bed with Stiles’s. He was in a blue button up and matching grey pants and jacket. And his tie was golden. It was surprising how well all three cleaned up.

“So are we going to be told when they are ready?” Malia asked.

“Yeah. It might be a bit before they will be ready.” Scott said as he finished up.

“Alright.” Malia said. Scott gave her a smile.

“Lydia is going to love this. And a dress isn’t you.” he said. Malia smiled.

“Thanks.” She said.

“What are you two going to do after the dance? Come back here?” Stiles asked.

“Hotel room actually. Figure you and dad would sex it up here and that why Allison can be with whoever in her room cause Kira will most likely go with Scott.” Malia said.

“You paying for the hotel?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Lydia wanted to but I did it.” She said as she walked to her closet. She pulled out her leather jacket, well more of her father’s. It had small spikes on it’s collar. Peter didn’t do much to it due to money and he was lazy to. 

“Really? That jacket with what you’re wearing?” Liam asked.

“Shut up.” She said, flipping him off. They heard a knock on the door and Peter opened it. 

“Your dates are ready and each of them look beautiful.” He said. Malia couldn’t help but to smile. 

She headed out the room and towards the living room and she saw the girls there. When she saw Lydia, she had the biggest smile on her face. Lydia looked up and she smiled. Malia headed down the stairs.

“I didn’t think you would look this handsome.” Lydia said.

“Dad and the guys helped.” Malia came down and looked at her. Lydia reached up and ran her fingers along the bowtie.

“Well it’s perfect. Better then you wearing a dress.” She said.

“Good.” Malia said.

* * *

Malia lied on the bed with the sheets covering her as Lydia came out of the bathroom, dressed only in her underwear. They didn’t stay at the dance for long. Malia was miserable the whole time because it wasn’t her scene. It was no where near her scene. And Lydia could tell. So after a couple of hours, they left. They had dinner in the hotel room, rented a movie and then had sex.

And all they did was lied in bed for a while before Lydia got up to use the bathroom. Malia watched Lydia walk over to their clothes. She picked up Malia’s jacket and put it on. The punk child bit her bottom lip and smiled at the sight.

“I love you.” She said. Lydia smiled as she walked over.

“Do you mean that or saying it because I want to hear it?” She said. Malia looked at her.

“I don’t know. Does it matter?” She asked.

“A bit yeah. It could be you are experiencing something.” 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t know if I was or not.” Lydia crawled on the bed. She mounted Malia.

“True. Well for the record, I love you too.” She reached out and brushed the hair out of Malia’s face.

“You know you look smoking hot in my jacket. Maybe you sound become a punk.” 

“Yeah it’s not much my scene like how the sorority isn’t your scene. But I’ll have to say this is warm and comfy.” Lydia said with a smile. 

“Then when I’m around, you can wear it.” She said.

“Great.” Lydia lied down beside her. Malia smiled.

“So what now? We keep dating and all?” Malia asked.

“I hope so. Just know after we graduate, I’m going to graduate school.” She said.

“I know. I remember overhearing you talking about it in class. You want the Fields medal.” 

“Correct.” Lydia smiled. 


	13. Josie

Malia walked into the kitchen, looking around at the collection of bottles. Lydia and her didn’t bother coming back for the bonfire and slept at the hotel for the night. Lydia sent Stiles the text saying they were showing up but there was no reply. Lydia had gone up to Malia’s room to change. The punk child went to the porch door and opened it. She spotted Kira and Scott under a blanket on one of the lounge chairs. Malia picked up a bottle and dropped it on the table causing them to wake up.

“Ugh...what time is it?” Scott asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Ten. How long did you guys party?” Malia asked.

“I think maybe till five. Your dad and Stiles went to fuck and Liam and Allison went off on their own in their own bed.” Scott said as he stretched on the seat. Kira looked up at her.

“Where’s Lydia?”

“Changing clothes. Do you need me to find your clothes?” Malia asked.

“I think they are over there. We’re just going to lie here for a little bit.” Kira said.

“okay. I’m going to make food if you want any.” Malia said as she turned around and headed inside.

“Got it!” Kira called out. 

Malia went back inside and walked towards the fridge. She opened it, pulling out the eggs. With luck she would make eggs for everyone though Malia could never make her father’s hangover cure. She heard footsteps and saw Stiles making his way over in just his boxers. 

“Did you just get back?” He mumbled.

“Yeah. Lydia is changing.” Malia said as she counted the eggs.

“Alright. Have fun last night?”

“We had sex, watch movies, and slept.” 

“Did you guys figure out where you two are at any point of the night?” Stiles said as he rubbed his face.

“We’re partners and she knows she’s one of the most important people in my life. And she’s happy to know that.” She said as Allison came in, wearing Liam’s shirt. The two looked at her.

“Did you fuck Liam?” Malia asked. Allison looked at them.

“We were drunk and horny. Shut up.” She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

“So everyone had sex last night. Nice.” Malia said as Lydia came in wearing one of Malia’s band-tees and shorts. She looked at Allison and gave her a smile.

“How many years has it been? Three?”

“You know what? Shut up.” She said as Lydia went over to Malia.

“Whatca cooking?” She asked.

“Eggs. I’ll make enough for everyone. Don’t worry.” She said 

“Can we add some cheese?” Lydia asked as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Sure.” She said as Kira and Scott came in.

“Are we going to do anything today?” Scott asked as he stretched.

“We can just chill here and watch movies on the big screen. Peter most likely will sleep the day away. Plus I’m sure all of us here are hungover and would do the same thing in our dorms or homes.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles has a point. So let’s make breakfast and just watch movies.” Lydia said.

“Then I need some clothes that isn’t covered in vomit?” Allison raised her hand up in the air.

“Lydia, can you show Allison my room.” Malia said.

“Got it. Hope you don’t mind holey clothes.” Lydia let go of Malia and headed over to Allison.

“How holey?” Allison asked as she followed Lydia.

“Well I think her Minor Threat shirt is just a string.” She joked causing Allison to grin.

She lead her up to Malia’s room. Lydia opened the closet and went through the clothes to find Allison something to wear. Allison sat down on the bed and looked around the room. She had never been in Malia’s room. It was impressive. She looked over at her best friend.

“So how was last night? You guys left the dance very early.” she asked.

“Well Malia isn’t a dance person. She’s a concert and gets punched in the face person. But last night was nice. It was relaxing. But the second I put on her leather jacket, she threw me into bed and we had sex.” She said pulling out a shirt and tossing it to her.

“Did you two talk about where you two are?” 

“Not much but she wants to say I love you to me even though we both know she’s aromantic.” Lydia went to Malia’s dresser to grab some shorts.

“Why I love you then?”

“Because she knows I want to hear it. And she loves me but not in the way I love her.”

“Just remember if she hurts you in any way, I’m going to kick her ass.” Lydia looked at her with a pair of shorts in her hand. 

“She would kick your ass. You know that right?”

“No I think it would be a even fight.”

“Whatever. Let me change.” Allison said. 

* * *

Peter walked out in just a pair of underwear with his morning wood noticeable. He walked towards the living room. He heard the TV going off. He walked over and saw Malia on the couch with Lydia in her lap and Liam, who was curled up in a blanket on the couch, Scott and Kira were curled up on the chair and Stiles and Allison was on the floor. He looked at the TV and saw they were watching The Lego Movie.

“Is everyone staying here?” He asked causing everyone to look at him.

“Oh god! Cover yourself!” Malia picked up the blanket and threw it at him. Peter caught it and wrapped it around himself.

“Be thankful he has underwear on this time.” Stiles said.

“How often does he walk around without clothes on?” Allison asked.

“Almost every time I’ve been over.” Liam said.

“Same.” Lydia said raising her hand. Scott grinned.

“Now back to my previous question, why are you all here? It’s two.” Peter asked.

“We’re too hungover to do anything.” Kira said.

“And Malia can’t cook the burger. I’m going to shower and then order a pizza.” Peter started to walk away. Stiles got up and started to follow him.

“Stiles please don’t fuck him in the shower.” Lydia said.

“Too late.” Stiles called out as he disappeared.

“...I want pizza.” Liam said.

“Someone hand me a phone and I’ll order some.” Allison said.

“I don’t know where it is and I don’t think any of us want to move.” Kira said.

“Then we shall starve.” Malia grumbled.

“We’ll get Stiles or Peter to order us some. They’re off fucking in the shower.” Lydia said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Allison said.


	14. This is the End (For You My Friend)

Lydia watched Malia sleep as she gathered her books for classes. Malia wouldn’t be up for another few of hours. Her class didn’t start till one where Lydia’s started at nine. It was their last semester of senior year and the two got their own place the beginning of the summer. Lydia was offered to move into the house but the two got tired of running into Stiles and Peter having sex all over the house and the two walking in on them trying to spend together.

Peter agreed to help to pay for it because he understood how uncomfortable they felt about it. Plus they all knew Malia wouldn’t get a job till after college. Lydia on the other hand was balancing work and classes. She was able to get a job at as a personal shopper and the hours worked. When she had downtime, she would do school work. And at home, Malia took over most of the house work so Lydia would have time to do school work. Lydia put the bag on her shoulder before she walked over to Malia and kissed her on the head, causing her to stir in her sleep. She rolled to her side and looked at Lydia.

“Leaving for class?” She asked as she pushed her mohawk back. No matter how many times Lydia tried to convinced her to grow it out, Malia just refused to.

“Yeah. Do you want to meet for lunch?” Lydia asked.

“Sure. On campus?”

“Yeah. Don’t forget after classes, we’re all going to dinner tonight.”

“Got it.” Lydia started to walk out the door then stopped to look at her, “Don’t wear all holy clothes and don’t put your mohawk up tonight.”

“Why?”

“It’s not only our anniversary dinner, but Scott and Kira’ engagement dinner.”

“Fine. I’m not wearing a bowtie.”

“I’m not asking you too. Just nothing with holes or putting up your mohawk.”

She heard Malia moan before she speak. “Fine.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I know.” Malia said before she fell back onto the bed. Lydia smiled as she left the bedroom.

* * *

 

“You had to wear the jacket.” Lydia said as the two of them walking in the restaurant. Malia was in a pair of black, skinny jeans with her Black Flag shirt under her leather jacket Peter gave her with Doc Martins. She did keep the agreement to leave her hair down. Though Lydia was dressed on a peach color dress with white heels.

“You just told me nothing with holes and no mohawk.” Malia said.

Lydia sighed. “True.” She said as they walked in the restaurant. Malia noticed how high class and how well people were dressed. Malia looked at Lydia.

“You didn’t tell me I needed to dress nice.” She said.

“Sweetie, you wouldn’t dress up if I asked you too.” Lydia looked at her.

“True. I see Dad.” Malia started to walk off causing Lydia to sigh.

They found a table with Peter, Stiles, Kira, Scott, Derek and Braeden all dressed up. They all looked at the two, none of them are surprise that Malia wasn’t dressed like the rest of them. Malia looked at her cousin and his girlfriend and pointed at the two.

“Why are they doing here?” She asked as Lydia took a seat.

“Can we not celebrate the fact you have been in a relationship for two years. It’s kinda of a big deal.” Derek said.

“Still.” Malia said taking a seat.

“Now why couldn’t you dress up for your anniversary and their engagement dinner?” Peter asked.

“It wouldn’t be Malia. But it’s fine. I don’t have a problem with it. Kira?” Scott looked at his fiancee.

“No problem here.” She said with a smile.

“See? No problem.” Malia said with a smile. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Now, let me see the ring.” Lydia said with a smile. Kira smiled and held her hand over to her.

“Oh my god. Scott, you did a great job.” Lydia said.

“Stiles and Allison helped me pick it out.” Scott said.

“Yep.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Why didn’t you ask Lydia?” Malia asked.

“I couldn’t make it. Work.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head.

“Do you two have a rough idea when the wedding will be?” Breaden asked.

“Um all we have in mind it’s after graduation. We just want to finish school first before we start planning. Kira’s got her paper to write and I have to get ready for Vet school. So that’s all we have plan right now.” Scott said with a smile.

“Then you have Crip Keeper and Punky McGee who are going to get engaged after Stiles finishes school which is still creepy to me that I will have a step dad my own age.” Malia looked over at the two.

“I’m tell you that you don’t have call me daddy.” Stiles said.

“But isn't your job to call Peter Daddy?” Lydia asked causing them to laugh except for Stiles, Peter, and Malia.

“No. Lydia no.” Malia said shaking her head.

“What?” Lydia said,

“Referring to her dad as Daddy.” Scott said.

“Oh. Sorry.” Lydia said.

* * *

Lydia sat on the bed as she looked through a wedding magazine. Lydia was made Kira’s Maid of Honor and Allison was made a bridesmaid. And Lydia went to work right away. she picked up various magazines to look through. And with each page, the desire to get married grew in her. She looked over at Malia who was reading one of her textbooks.

Malia was never going to propose. It was a romantic gesture and that wasn’t much of Malia. She knew how Malia felt about her. She was the most important person in her life. Her best friend who she had sex with. But Lydia was in love with her. And she wanted married. She took the magazine and smacked Malia’s leg.

“What?” Malia said without looking up.

“What if we got married?” Malia looked straight up at her.

“What?”

“Us getting married. Could it happen between us? They say marry the love of your life and your best friend. And you know I love you and I’m your best friend.” Malia marked the book and put it down.

“I-I don’t know. I never thought about it before.”

“I figured but...I want to get married someday to be honest.” Lydia said.

Malia nodded her head as she pulled her legs close and crossed them. This was something Lydia would never really would experience with her. She sighed as she looked at her. Lydia deserved so much. Malia got up and kneeled by the bed, taking ahold of her hand.

“Okay. You deserve it. You deserve to get married and have that lif-”

“If you’re going to break up with me, I’m going to smack you.” Lydia looked at her.

“...I wasn’t going there. I was going to ask if you wanted to marry me in the future. Cause you are right. You’re my best friend and you’re right that you should marry them.” Malia said.

“Okay Malia. As much I love the fact you do these for me, it’s not you.”

“But you want them because I wouldn’t think about it otherwise.” Lydia lied down on the bed and looked at her.

“Because I want you to do them on your own and not after I ask for them.”

“Okay. Fair enough.” Malia said.

* * *

Malia sat at the table as she watched Lydia, Allison, and Kira gathered in the corner talking. It was the rehearsal dinner for the wedding. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue velvet box. Lydia told her to do it on her own time. So she figured to do it tonight. She went out and bought it. None of their friends knew she did it. Peter came over and took a seat beside her. He noticed the box.

“You’re going to ask her?” Malia looked at him.

“Yeah. She wants to get married. So I’m going to ask her.”

“Alright. I assume by now she understands what this would mean. But you know this would make her happy right?”

“Yeah. She’s my best friend and I do want her to be happy. That’s why I’m asking.” She said.

“Got it. When are you asking?”

“I don’t know.”

“Not surprised there.” Peter chuckled causing Malia to smile.

“I’ll be back.” Malia got up and walked over to the trio, “Hey can I talk to Lydia for a second?”

“Yeah. We’re going to pester Scott and his mom.” Kira said. Allison gave them a smile before they walked away. Lydia looked at Malia.

“What’s up?” She asked. Malia held up the box and opened it, showing the diamond ring. Lydia’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god. Malia are you asking me?”

“You want it and I want to see you happy. So yeah.”

Lydia smiled. “Yes.” Malia took the ring out and slid it on.

“Let’s not say anything so Kira and Scott can have their moment.” Malia said.

“Plus the questions on why a aromantic proposed.”

“To make her girlfriend and best friend happy. That’s why.” Lydia smiled and kissed her.

“That’s true.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to honestly thank [maliayukimura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura) with help with this fic. I've never written someone as Aro and she was awesome and helped me with it and to make sure I got it right. But thanks for the fic and I know I tagged Steter as a main ship but it leaned to being mainly Malydia. But I hope you enjoyed it and I will write more Punk AUs


End file.
